A conventional water faucet generally includes a valve body, a cold water valve cartridge and a hot water valve cartridge. The valve body includes a water outlet pipe seat, a cold water valve seat configured to receive the cold water valve cartridge, and a hot water valve seat configured to receive the hot water valve cartridge. The cold water valve seat and the hot water valve seat each is manufactured vie injection molding and is coupled with a cold water inlet pipe and a hot water inlet pipe defining thread thereon.
However, the external thread of the cold water inlet pipe or the hot water inlet pipe may be damaged in use, which will inevitably shorten lifespan of the water faucet. In addition, a nozzle connecting end of the valve body is configured to be a connector defining external thread, which may adversely affect connection and disconnection of the nozzle.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed, therefore, is to provide a valve body of a water faucet which has a long lifespan.